


dungeons and dragons and kisses as well

by cosmogyralspooks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, DnD AU, First Kiss, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Tumblr Prompt, background dukexiety - Freeform, its focused on the Dignified Gays though, make out, tw swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralspooks/pseuds/cosmogyralspooks
Summary: Logan is a nerd. Janus just might've fallen for him.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	dungeons and dragons and kisses as well

**Author's Note:**

> req from an anon over on tumblr: "i think janus would be very good at d&d, esp as a DM. logic might have trouble w the fantasy aspect part of it but enough of it is math he'd be able to stay interested. once he gets invested he Gets Invested. yellin in-character rants abt his backstory and why this goblin does not have the privelege of being the one to kill him today. janus is v impressed. (and yes im asking on anon even though u almost certainly know who i am)."
> 
> uh there's a desc. of a makeout in here, you can avoid it by skipping over the paragraph that starts w/ '“Yeah,” Janus breathed, taking a few more seconds before gently pulling Logan back in.' thats all i can rlly think of that folks might wanna skip over ✨

“So half-elves are offspring from humans and elves, and elves have multiple so-called sub-races, ignoring the fact that they use the word race instead of species despite it fitting the definition much more, right?” Logan chewed the eraser of his pencil, looking down at the handbook in mild confusion and frustration.

“Yep.” Janus rolled their eyes, huffing and continuing typing out their argument for debate.

“Then why do half-elves not have sub-races?”

“I dunno, its fantasy.”

“It’s a gap in lore.”

“It’s not important.”

“It’s confusing.”

They ignored him, switching tabs and looking up ‘half-elf subrace.’ Not surprisingly, nothing came up.

“Would you suggest using a pre-written backstory, or making my own?”

“Making your own background is _totally_ not complicated.”

“Alright, thank you.” Logan quickly scribbled something down and sighed. “Would it be alright if we took a break?”

“Sure.” Janus shut the lid on their laptop and stood up, stretching.

“Let’s go on a walk.” Without giving Logan any time to protest, Janus walked out the door and took a breath of the crisp autumn air. A few minutes later, Logan stepped out in a hat, coat, and scarf, and the two set off along the sidewalk, speckled with crimson and margarine leaves. Neither of the two saw any reason for conversation, and they settled into a comfortable silence. The same silence permeated when they returned to Janus’ house, and the only time it was broken was when one of them had a question for the other and when Logan eventually left for the night with a character sheet covered in small, neat blue writing and a google doc with 3 pages of backstory.

\---

“Are we going to play this again sometime, or is the nerd too good for a little fantasy roleplay and way too good for this ‘meaningless drivel?’” Janus folded up the screen, having just finished running a session for his friends. He looked up at Logan and was completely lost for words. It was a good thing he wore makeup. Logan looked absolutely enamored with the game, lost in thought and clearly rather enthusiastic.

“Yes, I would like to play again.” Logan attempted to disguise the expression of pure joy written all over his face, but his quest was in vain. It was strikingly obvious to Janus and likely everyone else at the table that he was smiling like an idiot.

“I’m still upset I couldn’t adopt the kids..” Patton sulked, putting away his dice and pulling out a cat onesie.

“The kids were demons, Papi, of course you couldn’t adopt them!!” Remus grinned.

“Technically they were apparitions, not demons.”

“Oh hush, sub-astute-teacher,” Roman rolled his eyes. “You’re just salty that you’re low on health.”

“I am not!”

“Oh really? Then what was up with the ‘fuck you and everything you stand for’ when you got pulverized by the animated armor?” Virgil grinned at him.

“...I’m going to put my plate in the dishwasher.” Logan stood up and grabbed all the plates, walking over to the kitchen.

“Don’t cut yourself on a knife and die!” Remus cackled, receiving a middle finger. When Logan returned from the perilous task of putting away the dishes, Roman got up and grabbed a remote, pulling up disney plus.

“Alright bitches, we’re marathoning the disney movies. If anyone has any complaints, they can go in the trashcan, thanks.” Roman clicked on Snow White, and did not shut up for the entirety of the movie, criticizing it and singing along. Virgil and Janus interjected with their own criticisms at times, Logan pointing out logical fallacies and Remus snickering at everything that could be taken even the tiniest bit dirty. Patton fell asleep halfway through, and Roman paused the movie so that he could get him to his sleeping bag. After that, people started slowly moving to go to bed- Virgil left and burrowed into their sleeping bag, no doubt scrolling through tumblr. Remus left a few minutes after, and the faint sound of a door shutting could be heard from Remus’ room, and footsteps accompanied by giggling 20 minutes later.

“Welp! I’m heading to bed, don’t make too much noise,” Roman stretched and yawned, standing up and slouching as he walked off.

“Well. It appears it’s just us now,” Logan stated.

“Yep.”

“...would you mind if I told you a bit about my character’s backstory?”

“Go ahead,” Janus responded, maybe a little too quickly, but who was there to notice?

“Great!” Logan’s eyes lit up as he started off on a tangent about his character’s backstory. Janus listened intently. It did not escape his notice that Logan had started flapping his hands a bit and bouncing in place. He found it adorable. Janus smiled and continued to listen, his eyes eventually drifting down to and settling on his lips.

“......nus? Janus, are you alright?” Logan looked at them in concern, holding their shoulder. His eyes seemed to glow just the slightest with a warm yellow tint, looking like soft chocolate and tree bark. His lips parted just enough, god did they look soft, and his cheeks were dusted with a light smattering of freckles and just the faintest tint of pink. His brown hair curled over his left eye and his entire being seemed to glow with the backlight of the moon streaming through the window.

“....god, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

“What?” Logan let out a soft chuckle, the pink coloring his cheeks turning just a bit more obvious.

“Seriously, how the fuck are you so pretty?” Janus breathed, sitting up a bit and subconsciously cupping his cheek.

“I- Well-” Logan looked down at the floor, attempting to hide the fact that he was rivaling a chili pepper in both color and temperature.

“I mean, like, you have these really pretty brown eyes-”

“They’re very average-” Janus adjusted their positioning and took his hands.

“No, no they aren’t, you see, because they light up like little, freaking, lamps when you get excited about something! and you have freckles in the summer, gosh they’re adorable-”

“Adorable?” Logan raised an eyebrow at this.

“Yes, adorable, they look like little constellations dotting your skin! and your hair is really fluffy and probably feels super fucking soft-”

Janus was cut off by Logan leaning towards them and swiftly pressing their lips together. After a few seconds he pulled away.

“...damn.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, get your ass over here and do it again.”

Logan nodded quickly, scooting over so that their knees were touching. Janus swept in and closed the distance before Logan could. Kissing him felt electric, shocking, invigorating. Their skin buzzed with excitement, and they could barely hold in a smile. They pulled away for breath and grinned, Logan’s expression mirroring theirs.

“Wow,” Logan laughed.

“Yeah,” Janus breathed, taking a few more seconds before gently pulling Logan back in. Logan eagerly kissed them, slowly inching onto his lap and gaining a squeak of surprise from them in response. They took short breaths between kisses, pushing and pulling, magnetic. Logan, surprisingly, tasted like strawberries and cinnamon and the smallest hint of pumpkin. Janus was right, his lips were soft and smooth. In a moment of recklessness, they swiped their tongue out and licked his bottom lip. Logan gasped, leaning into them and opening his mouth. Janus hummed and licked into his mouth, causing him to twitch just the tiniest bit. They brought their hand to tangle in his hair as they kissed him more, tasting him and feeling a bit dizzy. Logan pressed closer, putting his hands on their chest and causing an involuntary shiver to run up their spine. Janus dragged his teeth along Logan’s bottom lip and Logan _moaned_. Then the two stopped dead in their tracks, as they heard the sound of a clap and popcorn being bitten into.

“Wooooo!!!” Remus cheered.

“Took you fuckers long enough.” Roman grinned, clapping slowly. Virgil snapped a picture, still in his sleeping bag. “Nice. Blackmail folder material.”

Janus turned even redder, rivaling the shade of a tomato.

“Oh, you absolute fucking assholes.”

“Whaaat? We’re collecting scrapbook photos!” Remus grinned, the rubber bands on his braces glowing blue, green, and pink.

“Mhm! Aren’t we good friends?” Roman shot an award winning smile their way.

“Oh, shut up,” Janus muttered, a fond smile crossing their features and undermining their statement.

“Booo. Go back to sucking face, you were much more tolerable when you were quiet.” Remus tossed popcorn at them. “Just don’t fuck on my couch.”

“Oh, because you totally haven’t. Try again.”

“Don’t make out at 3 am at your friends' house, duh!”

“I could say the same for you.”

“It’s too bad I’m not interested in sucking face then”

“That’s not what you seemed to think earlier, babe,” Virgil smirked at him.

“Damn, betrayal. That’s cold, emo.”

Logan chuckled, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. He glowed. Janus sighed and looked at him in adoration, not noticing Remus, Roman, and Virgil sneaking away.

“You’re doing it again,” Logan hummed, taking his hand.

“What?”

“You’ve got that look on your face.”

“If you want me to stop maybe you should stop being so beautiful.”

“Hmm. Make me.”


End file.
